Lost Memories and Shattered Tears
by Kunishwa Honda
Summary: I'm really sorry guys! I know all of you who read and loved this story are mad at me but I got busy writing a novle!
1. Chapter 1

_**Lost Memories and Shattered Tears**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Kunishewa: Hi everyone! Don't be mad this is my first fruits basket fic; we have a special guest today. (Drum roll) Hotsaharu Sohma!

Haru: KO knee che waaaaaaa… (Loud crash)

Kuni: Oh Shit! Are you okay Haru?

(Black) Haru: do I look okay to ….

Kuni: (cowering in corner) I'm so sorry I should have warned you about that skate, it's just…. (Oh no it's Black Haru I've gotten him mad!)

Mom: (looking around the corner) Kuni, are you beating on Haru again? I can see him through the wall again.

Kuni: no momma we were playing and he tripped over my roller skate, into the pogo stick then fell over my gold fish. And when he tried to catch it he went head first into the wall. I said I was sorry.

Mom: I'll call for help.

Haru: oh no you don't, not those guys…..not Kyo, and Yuki, I'll never hear the end of it.

Kuni: whether or not we're going to have to call them.

Mom: I've got it, (dialing) Tohru-Chan please send over Yuki and Kyo, we need some muscle over here. Don't ask why.

Tohru: I don't think I want to know, but they're not here.

Mom: if you can please send them over when they return before Haru kills Kuni.

Kuni: (mega anima sweat drop) please Haru don't kill me, we haven't even gone out on a real date yet!

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Letter**_

It was the first day of the new summer vacation, and all was back to normal around the Sohma house hold, or so they thought. Yuki was enjoying the sunshine, Kyo was sitting on top of the fridge among the catnip again, and Tohru was upstairs cleaning her room. "Tohru-kun you have mail", yelled Yuki from downstairs. "I'll be down in a minute" she replied, coming down the stairs. "Who is it from?" Jus then Kyo popped his head in curious as always.

"It's to you Tohru and the Sohma family, from the Honda family estate in China," Said Yuki. "Wow that's new Tohru-Chan!" yelled Kyo as he tried unsuccessfully to snatch the envelope from Yuki's hands. Tohru answered, looking a little confused, "I don't remember them. Read it Yuki."

"Dear Tohru-Chan

I hope that this letter finds you well, and of course doing well in school. As you are now a senior you have turned of age and you sister Shiko-San has now requested your presence, along with that of the Sohma family. All of them. Including the head of the family, we took the liberty of enclosing the plane tickets for you all to China.

We will of course see you soon.

Blessings

Cousin Kororo"

Tohru now looked completely shocked and scared, had she caused trouble for the Sohma's now, what did her family want?

At the Sohma family estate Shigure was telling Akito what had happened earlier that morning. Shigure retold of Tohru's letter and how she didn't remember her family. "So then why should we go?" Asked Akito. "because they bought us plane tickets for all of us," Shigure explained"and I think they have something important to tell us. Besides, if you want my advice, I feel that it is in our best interest to go." "Call together the entire zodiac, even that stupid cat and please invite Tohru –Chan so we can all discuss this." Answered Akito.

" Hi Akito-San.," came about twelve voices.

End of Chapter

Kuni: Finally Yuki, Kyo You show your selves. I needed your sorry asses about an hour ago! Poor Haru has been stuck in the wall! I will explain later just get him unstuck.

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Memories and Shattered Tears **

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I hope to own my own manga shop someday.

Kuni: Hi everyone, sorry it'll take me awhile to update. I'm working on an Inuyasha story, Full Metal Alchemist story, and a Yu-Yu Hakusho story as well as this one. Anyways, today our special guest is…

Kazu: Akito Sohma! Who is going to die sooner than everyone thought.

Kuni: Don't you dare kill him!

Kazu: Whatever just bring him in.

Kuni: He left thanks to you and your closet of doom, not to mention that hole in the wall Haru left. Now on with our story.

**The Plane Ride**

"I think we should all go, it would be a sort of vacation. But you all must promise to behave." scolded Akito Sohma. "Yes Akito-san, we will be good" answered a chorus of voices. "Thank you, aregato Akito Sohma-San I would hate to go by myself" said Tohru who was in the middle of all the zodiacs, and feeling kind of intimidated.

"We will meet at the airport Monday Morning, go home and get packed, and get some rest" said Akito.

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure went home and Tohru made them a wonderful dinner. Afterwards they all took their baths and started to pack so that they could relax on Sunday. That morning while they ate Tohru announced"I asked Ou-chan and Hana-chan to come along with us." Yuki Just smiled, Kyo Mumbled "oh Darn-it Not that Yankee", and Shigure thought "High school girls, High school girls, la la laaa, 123, high…" (You know how it goes).

Early Monday morning Yuki and Kyo awoke to Tohru screaming her head off "We're going to be late! The clock. Get up. No time for breakfast." They jumped up in unison, Shigure slowly stretched down in the kitchen, fully dressed and ready to go. "Finally they're up"

They all started to scramble to get dressed. Kyo was throwing cloths, Tohru forgetting things, and Yuki just trying to get his pants on. As Shigure sipped tea and relaxed, "Come on you love birds and don't forget that stupid cat." Just then Kyo came running down the stairs ready to pound Shigure. Also at that moment Tohru came tumbling down the stairs as Yuki hit the top landing. Yuki tried to stop her fall from the top, and Kyo caught her from the bottom of the stairs, so they both ended up sandwiching her. So POOF, cat and rat burger.

With a rat on her head and a cat in her arms Tohru whined"o-oh no, I'm s-so sorry, I'm sorry." Just as Hatori, Momiji, and Shigure met at the door all watching Tohru with Yuki and Kyo. Momiji and Shigure had to hold each other up they we're laughing so hard. Hatori over the uproar says "I'll go get the bags, you get their clothes."

Finally everyone and their stuff were loaded in the car and they were off. When without warning a large bird flew at the windshield and Hatori hit the brakes. Kyo and Yuki went flying, Tohru grabbed Yuki but Kyo landed squarely on Shigure's head claws out. "Yuki your cat is picking on me!" Shigure whined. "Oh shut up." Kyo yelled, and climbed down. Shigure wiped the blood of his forehead. Hatori looked in the rearview at them and said "I don't have time to deal with you right now; we have to get to the airport before Akito has a panic attack." POOF… "O-oh Yuki, Kyo put some clothes on!" Yelled Shigure.

After a very weird morning they finally made it to the airport and found their group, which numbered twenty now with all the zodiac, Kyo, Tohru, Ou, Hana, and servants. They sorted seats and got on the plane. Hana and Ou sat on each side of Tohru.

As everyone got in their seats the questions started to fly (literally). "Tohru what are they Like?" "Tohru – Chan are the Hondas a big family?" at this comment a stranger turns and starts to pay attention to the Sohma's. Tohru-Kun can we be our 'selves' in front of them?" asked Momiji.

Finally everyone sat down all in first class. Kyo, Yuki, and Haru were all in the row in front of Tohru, across from them Aaya, Hatori, and Shigure. Aaya and Shigure were acting like little children, as Hatori rubbed his temples and wondered how long the flight was. Momiji, Kisa, and Kagura were behind the three men. Momiji was hyper and of course the way Aaya and Shigure were acting did nothing to calm him. Finally Tohru couldn't stand it any longer, and she started to sweat, her eyes got big, and you could tell she was stressed. But still everyone continued to talk excitedly.

At that moment the stranger stood up and came back three rows to stand by Ou, and said "Tohru-Kun, Cousin, long time no see! I've missed you!" At this the whole first class fell silent, and Akito (in the last row) sat up to pay attention. Yuki and Kyo said in unison "Cousin?"

"You must be some of the infamous Sohma's I'm going home to meet? Konnichiwa, I'm Kuni Honda, Tohru's older cousin." Said the stranger. So far Tohru had not said a word she kind of looked terrified, or as if she might pass out any minute. "C-Cousin?" she finally managed.

Now, everyone think a minute and picture this girl… she's 18, about 5 foot 10, and slender, well built with muscles enough to kick Kyo's butt. Also she's got white hair with black tiger stripes running through it, and striking blue eyes. She has a Yankees fashion sense, and is wearing a purple crop top, black leather mini skirt, boots, and even has her belly button pierced. So all eyes were on her.

Haru was staring at her like she has two heads, and Kuni didn't think it was cute. "What are you staring at Punk?" She asked a little annoyed. He looks away and says, "I'm not a punk." At this exchange Ou started to laugh, "I'm gonna like her." Hana-Jima mumbles, "Strange waves, very strange." Kyo too is laughing at Haru, so Haru punches him in the arm. Kuni demands with a smile "What are you laughing at Orangey!" At this Yuki smiles, Haru smiles, and Kyo fumes. Tohru can tell she had better do something quick.

Tohru stood up and said to Kuni, "Hajimemashite, Cousin (which means How do you do)! I have not seen any of the Honda family in such a long time; I confess I really don't remember you."

Just then they heard a voice from the back of their section, "Isn't this touching. I was hoping to wait until we had arrived before we had the warm reunions, but I guess this will just have to do. For now. Don't you agree Miss Honda's?" Akito said sarcastically.

And they sped on to China, all but two of them not knowing what to expect. And the two who did know, one didn't care and the other cared too much.

The End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

** Lost Memories and Shattered Tears**

Disclaimer: Kuni doesn't own anything but the setting, plot, and other characters of this story.

Kororo: What do you think would happen if you did, I mean no offence but you are well….a…..little violent.

Kuni: Why else would I do this if I weren't. (Kuni started to pumble Kororo) Don't ever make fun of me again.

Kororo: Sorry

Shigure: Yeah, a cat fight "Girl fight, Girl fights one, two… Yeah a cat fight!"

Kuni/Kororo: You're so dead Shii-Chan! Let's start the story so you don't have to hear this.

Chapter 3

The Honda Family

The only two who knew the secret were Kuni and Akito. Kuni anticipated this and planed ahead "_I won't reveal the secret even if I have to distance myself from them even more." She thought._ Akito was now right in front of her, "Is something wrong Honda-san?" he thought with amusement in his voice. "No, no just thinking about Sheko and Mazie, by the way they are the heads of our family. And I would appreciate it if when we get there you could all be quiet, I like to sneak up on them, Sheko tends to scream and Mazie jumps." She answered giggling.

When the plane landed everyone got off and surrounded Kuni. "Are they all as nice as Tohru-kun?" Momiji asked jumping up and down like a rabbit. Kuni answered "Most but not all, there is a foster family for one of the children. Her parents were murdered and she's a little testy understandably." Next thing they all knew, Aaya and Shigure were shouting "Look, Look, over there our cars, Limos! " (_Thumbs Up)_ The drivers were standing beside a group of black stretch limos holding up signs for the Sohma Family and Guests, and Kunishwa Honda. Out of Kuni's limo her twin comes running straight at her, "Kuni! Sissy! I missed you!" all the Sohma family heard before Kuni hit the ground was "Oh no not here, Please Kororo wait… slow down ….ow!"

Later at the estate…The Sohma family was in awe at the size of the Honda family holdings. Akito wondered how many Hondas there actually were. As Kuni and Kororo got out of their limo they were shouting at each other: Kuni "get the hell off me now damn it "; Kororo "Not until you tell me why you missed my birthday"; Kuni "Sorry, But my plane got delayed and don't forget I have my concert tour, by the way where is mom?"; Kororo "I'm mad at you so I'm not saying"…And on and on they went, until the two girls started fighting for real. Shigure decided he liked this and sat down to watch while everyone else moved out of the way. Shigure started to sing' Cat fight, cat fight pretty girls, cat fight…" Hearing this the girls abandon their fight and go to attack Shigure "What was that you damned pervert?" So of course Shigure runs "N-nothing!" Looking for help he runs straight into the pack of Sohmas. Kyo, Kisa, and Ritsu all scramble up a tree with Haru at the base, Yuki pulls Tohru and Momiji out of harms way, and Akito grabs Kureno and Hatori to protect him. All the others hid behind the limos.

Next thing you know Shigure comes staggering out from behind some bushes. And Kororo is snapping pictures of everyone in their hiding places (and of Shigure of course) "these will be great for our yearbook". W-what?" asked Yuki. "Oh. Didn't I tell you I will be going to school with you all?

Kawaia High and we'll be living with you at Shigure's house, Shekos orders someone has to look out for Tohru. "Oh thank you" Tohru said, hugging them both.

Kagura is standing by the tree, hands on hips, and every once in a while she reaches out and gives it a hard shake. Kuni walks up behind her and puts her hands on her shoulders "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Kagura lets out a shriek and runs for cover. Kuni laughs and says "its okay now you guys you can come down now." Ritsu jumps down, Kisa looks at Kyo so he goes next, followed by a shy Kisa. "You can be pretty cool when you wanna be" said a smiling Kyo, thinking that was the first time Kagura had left him alone in a long time.

All this time Ou and Hana had been calmly leaning against a limo watching all the crazy people. "I like these two new ones, they got spirit!" and Hana seemed off in space"What wonderful waves, I like them to."

Over by the bushes Aaya was trying to comfort Shigure, "First they beat me up now their moving in with me… what to do oh what to do."

A stranger in traditional clothing with black hair is standing at the open gate, "What is all the noise out here! I thought I heard … Oh dear goodness! Make the announcement!" and she runs off into the compound leaving all in her wake staring at each other. Except Kuni and Kororo, they are rolling on the ground laughing.

**End Chapter**

Shigure: I'm sorry don't kill me please!

Yuki, Kyo: KILL HIS SORRY ASS NOW!(glaring at the ingered dog)

Kuni, Kororo: We aren't allowed to by law of MOM.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Aaya: A beautiful song to wish you all a magnificent morning!

Hatori: Damned annoying snake.

Aaya: And where is my darling little brother?

Kuni: He left right after he heard your damn voice. By the way why are you here?

Hatori: (_shrugging his shoulders_) I just drove.

Kororo: _(grabbing Aaya by the neck)_ too loud!

Aaya: (_Turns into snake and slithers up Kuni's pant leg_)

Kuni: Get it out! Get it out!

Kororo: S-S-snake!

Hatori: Okay Aaya come out now, fun time is over. It's time to start the story!

Kuni: okay!

Kororo: okay!

Yuki: Is he gone yet?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket, don't own nuttin, not even my brain my mom claims that. But this story is mine all mine (maniacal laughter) Ha ha ha. But my mom and my friend Kyoskitten885 help me with it.

**What Announcement**

"What announcement?" said Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji in unison. The stranger standing before them was tall about 6 foot, looked 20 or so, with jet black hair, beautiful glowing green eyes, pale skin, and had a black cat following close at her heels. That made Kyo suspicious. The stranger suddenly turned on her heels and ran for the courtyard, and rang a huge ornate gong. You could probably hear it ringing for miles.

Slowly she reemerged shaking, "Greetings to you all, thank you for coming I hope your flight went well. I am Sheko Honda, head of the Honda family along with my sister Mazie, who will join us shortly." Kuni and Kororo ran up to Sheko and hugged her fiercely, Kuni yelled "Look who I found on the plane Sheko, you will be so happy!" and then she went and grabbed Tohru by the hand and pulled her forward. "Oh Tohru it's been so long." Sheko reached out and clasped hands with a bowing Tohru, "You don't remember me do you? Don't worry, we have so much catching up so much to discuss." Tohru finally found her voice and answered"I-I'm sorry but I don't remember, but you do seem familiar to me."

Just then about twenty scantily clad teenage girls came running out of the building in the compound all heading for the gate and the Sohma's. They were dressed in all forms of night wear from P J's to lingerie. One girl in just an oversized pink t-shirt came up to Sheko and asked sleepily "what's the emergency?" Sheko answered "no emergency, the Sohmas have arrived." At that the girls all looked around… At the sight of all the beautiful girls Shigure started to sing "Looky, Looky, Teen girls, all for me, oowwww" Kuni and Kyo Punched Shigure in the stomach at the same time.

When the girls realized that the Sohma family was mostly men they all ran for their houses. Yuki looked over and noticed Momiji's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were as big as saucers. So Yuki reached over and closed his mouth for him (before he began to drool) and popped in on the head. "Wwaaaa! Hatori, Yuki is being mean to me!" Momiji cried. Akito just chuckled to himself, standing in the back beside Kureno, at the spectacle his 'Family' was causing.

Slowly one by one the girls reappeared from the gate and gathered around Sheko and Tohru. Yuki and Kyo noticed that Tohru was having a hard time with all the attention and getting more nervous by the minute, so they decided to go help her. Yuki takes her right hand and Kyo takes her left. At that same moment they notice Sheko's twin coming straight towards them "that must be Mazie" Tohru said. One moment she was almost running then the next she was splayed out on the ground almost in front of them. "WHO TRIPPED ME?" she yelled. "I guess I did but I won't apologize, it was an accident Mazie." Another stranger, a goth, replied. Mazie got to her feet, brushed her self of and came forward, this time more sedately. "That must be the girl Kuni warned us about." Haru mumbled to Ou and Hana, "she has strange waves very disturbed" said Hana. And Ou just stared.

Yuki realized that it was only good manners for someone to introduce the head of the families, so he looked back and Akito was smiling at him. "My Lady Sheko, my name is Yuki Sohma; please allow me the honor of introducing you to the head of the Sohma Family, Akito Sohma." At this Akito walked forward as if he were a prince, and gently placed his hand on Yuki's shoulder, whether to thank him or tell him to move out of the way was unclear so Yuki bowed and moved back. "Nin how ma Sheko." Akito said. "How nin how" replied Sheko. (This in Chinese translates to Hello how you are, Fine how you are) "It is a pleasure to meet you sir I hope you enjoy you time with us." Sheko said.

All the girls were awake now and standing around, some were talking to Tohru, but most pointing and whispering about the Sohma men. Finally three Honda men joined the group. They introduced themselves to Yuki and Kyo as Lee (a tall blond), Chan (with black hair), and Justice (who obviously worked out). Then all of a sudden they were swamped with little kids being chased by nannies. And a new stranger emerged and came straight for Tohru and her little group. Kuni and Kororo seem to know her rather well, and hugged her on arrival.

"Kororo where have you been? I've been searching, and I will deal with you later, it's just to wonderful a day for punishments. Oh and Kuni your home what a delight!" Hugging Kuni and Kororo, this new stranger kept on talking, "And oh is that little Tohru? I haven't seen you in so long. And who are your friends?" Tohru was in simple shock "I um I o um a I um" she stuttered. "Mom you're scaring her." Kuni accused, "This is Yuki and Kyo Sohma, and the rest of the Sohma family is over there along with two of Tohru's best friends Ou and Hana." "Oh I see, well I'm Koni, and we have a lot to discuss well so we will talk later, Tohru" the new stranger explained.

"Sorry Tohru our mom is a little weird." Kuni and Kororo said. Sheko was trying to round up the head house keeper to prepare the rooms. Everyone would be staying in eight houses on the east side of the compound. Kuni and Kororo would be staying with Tohru, Ou, Hana, and the Boys at Shigure's new house on the south side. This of course pissed Kyo of to no end. Yuki just hoped there was more than one bathroom. And Shigure looked forward to pajama time. As to everyone else's problems they really didn't care.

"Okay everyone they assure me that your accommodations are ready." Sheko announced with a flourish. "Tohru if you and your little family will follow me, the rest please follow Mazie."


End file.
